How we Started a BAND
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: Legend has it that there was once a band that used vocal synthesizers to make the new futuristic beat. They called themselves Vocaloid. It was extremely popular back in its hay day. But one day they just... Stopped. People say that half the band died and the rest of them just couldn't go on. But that's just legend. Right?


_Legend has it that there was once a band that used vocal synthesizers to make the new futuristic beat. _

_They called themselves Vocaloid. _

_It was extremely popular back in its hay day. But one day they just... Stopped. People say that half the band died and the rest of them just couldn't go on. _

_But that's just legend. _

_Right? _

* * *

**How we started a **

**BAND! **

* * *

**Chapter one: Big City Life?!**

* * *

Tokyo is a bigger place than I imagined, with all these scooters going around and giant buildings with lots of lights. I'm just like,

WOW!

I'm not used to living the city life though, we lived in a small town before everything changed.

My grandpa finally retired and decided to move to where all the 'rich' people live.

"Miku! Get the stuff out!" My grandfather called.

"Oh right sorry!" I got out of the cab and into the trunk.

I've been living with my grand-dad pretty much all my life. My mother died after I was born and my dad wasn't around so he was the first choice. Him or some godparents I don't know.

I collected my bags and looked up at the house in front of me. Of course yet again it was bigger than I expected.

Lots of changes, lots of really big things.

"Miku you okay?" He asked from the already opened door.

"Oh yes Ojichan!" I started toward the new home.

"Stop being so clueless girl!" He hit me on the head with his wooden spoon, "Take your shoes off when you get in! I don't want the floors dirty!"

"Hai Ojichan! Ow..."

* * *

"And bless this food from whatever gods or goddesses brought it! And bless that when I die I will be surrounded by lovely women! Kuso!"

"Ojichan please don't swear at the table."

"Oh yeah that's what it means!" My grandpa happily shoved food into his mouth.

Sometimes he's very forgetful of his own language so he tends to swear a lot. Either on accident or on purpose. But he's 97 so...

"Arigato whatever gods and goddesses there are!" I said as a simple blessing and started on my ramen.

"Mmm delicious~!" Grandfather slurped a noodle getting a little soup on his grey beard, "Well done again granddaughter!"

"Thank you Ojichan!" I replied smiling, I was the one that cooked, if he did it than this dwelling would probably be one fire because he's partially blind... And deaf.

"Don't worry I'll send you with some money for grocery shopping tomorrow. You buy some good stuff for mine and your belly, you hear!"

"Of course Ojichan." One thing I was excited about was buying a new cute bento box!

"And don't forget the spring onions!" He ranted slamming his oak spoon on the table.

"Yes! Hai! Of course Ojichan!"

Every time I went to the grocery store he would have me buy a bouquet of spring onions for my grandmother's vase. According to him a spring onion stick saved his life once. I don't think he's told me the full story or maybe I just slept through it. I always do during his bedtime stories.

When we were both finished, I cleaned the kitchen and sent grandpa to bed. If I didn't he would probably stay up watching porn or infomercials. I tucked him in all nice and neat like he would when I was the child.

"Good night Ojichan." I kissed his bald forehead as he was already snoring away.

I slowly slid his door closed and went to my room. When I entered, I removed the blanket from my keyboard and turned the volume down low- even though he won't be able to hear it, but I was just being courteous. I took a deep breath and started playing.

_"Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams_  
_Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed. No problem. Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?  
Fail again, fail again.  
After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!_

Once more, once more.  
I'll also roll today,  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with meaning

Are you better now?  
It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now. " 

I stopped there as I was off a note. Darn! Grandma would be so displeased! I sighed as I turned off the piano and but the cover back on. I'll work on it tomarow. Gosh I wish I didn't fail so much... I guess that's why I wrote the song.

And I guess that's a good start to my story.

* * *

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short! ^^" but it's a start right? **

**Ojichan- Grandpa**

**Kuso- Shit :D **

**Er I used Google Translate for the Japanese words btw so they may not be exact. -w-"""**

**STAY TUNED BECAUSE OUR STORY IS JUST BEGINNING! **


End file.
